Crown Prince Charming
by pipoodkyukyu
Summary: Berawal dari pencarian pimpinan penjahat yang telah merampoknya, Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang kebal dengan pesonanya. Siapa gadis itu ? apakah pertemuan mereka hanya sekedar ketidak sengajaan ?. Super Junior members/OC.


Tittle : Prince Charming

Author : Pipoodkyukyu

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Prince Cho Kyuhyun

: Vienna Yoo (OC)

Other Cast : Super Junior members

 _ **Terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan karangan Gaelen Foley dengan judul yang sama.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading, hati-hati typo !**_

 **Story Begin !**

Pria tampan sepanjang zaman itulah julukan yang diberikan kepada pria yang kini tengah duduk didepan panggung drama musikal yang sedang ditontonnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan bahwa kedipan mata-mata dan gumaman bisik-bisik menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya perhatian para penonton bukanlah kepada artis-artis yang tengah berakting diatas panggung, melainkan kepada sederet bangku paling depan yang diduduki oleh pria-pria kalangan kerajaan.

Pria itu duduk diatas bangku yang dilapisi jok kulit berwarna coklat, tak bergerak, wajahnya yang putih mulus terlihat datar tanpa ekpresi. Cahaya dari panggung menyinari cincin berstempel kerajaan dijarinya dan juga wajah rupawannya.

Para penonton menyaksikan dengan nafas tertahan saat pria itu bergerak untuk pertama kalinya, perlahan ia meraih saku jaketnya, mengambil ponsel berwarna putih dan memainkannya _. Ahh..aku bosan sekali_ , pikir pria itu. Rombongannya yang tak lain para bangsawan muda duduk disekitarnya dengan ekpresi wajah yang sama. Kaku dan datar.

"Yang mulia ?" seseorang berbisik dari sebelah kirinya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan jemunya dari panggung _, crown prince_ Cho kyuhyun menjentikan jari tangannya, menolak botol wine yang ditawarkan kepadanya. _Aku sedang tak ingin minum_ desisnya dingin.

Terlahir sebagai putra dari seorang raja adalah sesuatu yang sulit, entah bagaimana Ia merasa bahwa ayahnya bukan hanya seorang raja yang berkuasa melainkan seorang raja yang hidup kekal. Bukannya dia mengharapkan ayahnya cepat mati, tapi menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke 27 dia seakan mendapat firasat akan adanya mala petaka. Kyuhyun tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu sekendak hatinya, Ia ibarat wayang dan ayahnya berlakon sebagai dalang. Segala hal yang dilakukannya harus sesuai dengan keinginan ayahnya, itupun diputuskan setelah terjadi perdebatan rumit atau sidang kerajaan. Ia lelah, tentu saja. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa lelah dia menjalani hidup sebagai putra mahkota. Kyu sudah menyerah berdebat dengan ayahnya, agar dia diberi sedikit kelonggaran. Tapi semuanya sia-sia.

Pertunjukan drama musikal akhirnya selesai. Kyuhyun dan para rombongannya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah yang elegan, mereka meninggalkan ruangan teater itu. Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan saat berjalan di atas lantai marmer. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan kagum dari orang-orang disekelilingnya saat Ia dan rombongannya lewat.

"Yang mulia,"tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri didepannya sambil membungkuk dalam. "Akan sangat membahagiakan bagi keluarga kami apabila Yang mulia berkenan hadir dipesta ulang tahun putri kami besok..,"kata wanita itu sarat permohonan.

"Maaf Ajhumma. Terima kasih dan selamat malam."jawab Kyuhyun kasar sambil terus berjalan.

Tapi kemudian, seorang pria berkepala botak kembali menghalangi jalannya."Yang mulia, apa benar anda mengalami tabrakan saat balapan minggu lalu?" tanya pria itu yang rupanya seorang wartawan.

"Singkirkan dia dari hadapanku,"gumam Kyuhyun kepada salah satu pengiringnya, Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun berdesis tajam saat melewati pria botak itu. Ia dan rombongannya terus berjalan menuju belakang teater. Menuju ruang ganti para artis yang tadi tampil untuk menemui kekasihnya, Jessica Park. Perasaanya sedikit membaik saat dirinya tiba di dalam ruangan itu. Wangi parfum dan pemandangan para wanita yang mengenakan pakaian minim telah memperbaiki _mood_ nya. _Ah wanita, mahkluk manis bertubuh lembu_ t gumamnya.

"Lihat, siapa yang datang !"

Pekikan suka cita para wanita memenuhi ruangan itu, Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis dari bibirnya.

"Hallo.."sapanya kemudian dan disambut dengan teriakan memuja dari wanita-wanita itu. Lalu, Ia pun duduk dikursi yang terletak didekat pintu. Matanya mengawasi para wanita yang dengan tidak tahu malunya berganti baju di depannya.

"Ahh..."Kyuhyun mendesah, senyumnya merekah saat sepasang tangan menutup matanya. Tanpa membuka matapun dia tau siapa yang melakukannya. Jessica Park, mainan barunya. Mereka telah berpacaran selama tiga bulan, rekor baru bagi Kyuhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia mulai bosan dan berharap gadis itu menyadarinya sendiri. Gadis itu cekikikan saat dengan nakalnya tangan Kyuhyun terulur kebelakang dan membelai lehernya. Segera Kyuhyun memutar posisi duduknya, dan menarik yeoja itu ke pangkuannya. Di pandanginya wajah Jessica yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Jessica gadis yang sempurna. Gadis berdarah Italia itu memiliki tubuh yang proposional, yang membuat karir keartisannya melesat hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun.

"Apa kau menikmati pemandangannya, Yang mulia Cho Kyuhyun ?"bisik jessica sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher pria itu. Nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Benar sekali, mereka gadis-gadis yang manis,"jawab Kyuhyun tanpa rasa sesal seraya tangannya menelusuri bahu gadis itu yang terbuka.

"Apa menurutmu aku kurang seksi ?"Jessica berkata sambil membusungkan dadanya yang setengah terbuka, matanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh gairah. Kyuhyun tergelak menanggapi pertanyaan Jessica.

"Ehmm...Kurasa begitu."jawab Kyuhyun jahil disela tawanya.

"Baiklah..sepertinya aku harus menghukummu karena pernyataanmu barusan dan juga karena kau tidur selama pertunjukanku tadi. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya,"kata Jessica sambil turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tertidur...tapi kau boleh menghukumku, sepuasnya,"Kyuhyun berkata sambil berdiri menjulang dihadapan Jessica. Di acuhkannya pandangan memuja Jessica yang tengah menatapnya, diraihnnya pinggang gadis itu lalu Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengangguk kepada para pengiringnya "Aku akan menemui kalian di tempat biasa," katanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Arraseo,"kata Lee Donghae sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang,"Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada mesum seperti biasa. Teman-teman sekaligus pengiringnya itupun pergi, mencari kesenangan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Tepat pada saat itu, Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yang mulia ! Yang mulia putra mahkota!"

Selangkah didepan pintu, Kyuhyun berbalik _. Shit_ umpatnya dalam hati, saat melihat seorang kurir kerajaan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Sambil menaikan sepasang alisnya, Kyuhyun merasa heran, _kenapa tidak meneleponnya saja desisnya_ jengkel seraya mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya _. Ah, sial_ desisnya lagi saat melihat tujuh _missed call_ dari ayahnya di ponselnya, ternyata ayahnya sudah berkali-kali menghubungi dan dia tidak menyadari karena terlalu sibuk dengan wanitanya. Setelah memasukan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku jaketnya, Ia menunggu saat si kurir membungkuk hormat dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, ajhussi ?"tanyanya halus namun bernada sindiran.

Sang kurir membungkuk hormat, "Raja memanggil anda, yang mulia"

Kyuhyun menatap kurir itu seraya tersenyum walaupun matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Dengan halus dia berkata "Katakan padanya, aku akan menemuinya besok menjelang siang."

"Maaf, Yang mulia,"ujar kurir itu sambil membungkukan badannya lagi. "Raja bersikeras agar Yang mulia segera menemuinya sekarang."

"Apakah penting ?"

"Saya tidak tau Yang mulia, hanya saja raja mengirimkan mobil dan pengawal..."

"Saya punya kendaraan sendiri,"potong Kyuhyun cepat, tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. Ayahnya pasti mengirimkan mobil kerajaan beserta sepasukan pengawal berseragam yang membuatnya malu setengah mati, karena seakan-akan dia seperti anak kecil yang akan hilang apabila tidak di kawal. "Aku akan menemui raja segera, tapi aku akan naik mobilku sendiri,"kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dia tau tak ada gunanya menolak walaupun tanpa di ragukan lagi bahwa alasan ayahnya memanggilnya pasti karena balapan liar yang dilakukan Kyuhyun minggu lalu. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan mendengar khotbah-khotbah ayahnya yang membuat telingannya panas,

Kurir itu terlihat lega "seperti yang anda inginkan, Yang mulia."Kurir itu membungkuk lalu memohon diri.

Kyuhyun lalu berpaling ke arah jessica, menatap kekasihnya itu penuh penyesalan." Mianhe chagiya."

"Gwenchana ,chagi."Jessica berkata lembut sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun. "Asalkan besok kita bertemu di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Tentu saja, dan aku penasaran dengan hadiah ulang tahunku darimu. "bisiknya lembut lalu mengecup pipi gadis itu. Jessica tersenyum pengertian.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar seorang diri. Sambil menggelengkan kepala dia merasa tak percaya karena lagi-lagi dia patuh terhadap perintah ayahnya. Setelah berada didepan gedung teater pria itu melihat mobil yang dikirim ayahnya bergerak meninggalkan parkiran. Sambil mendesis jengkel Kyuhyun akhirnya melangkaah menuju mobilnya sendiri. Mobil sport bewarna biru metalik. Setelah berada di mobilnya, namja tampan itu baru teringat kalau dia belum memberi tahu para pengiringnya kalau dia akan pulang _. Ahh..biar sajalah, mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang_ pikirnya kemudian. Di lajukannya mobil sport biru metalik itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih ramai.

.

.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya seorang namja kepada namja disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, beberapa hari ini aku sudah menyelidiki kalau para bangsawan muda itu sering lewat jalan ini tiap malam."jawab namja yang di tanya itu yakin. Saat ini dua namja itu tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok bangunan yang telah runtuh dan berlumut. Mereka berdiri bersisian, sambil matanya menatap fokus ke arah jalanan yang ada didepannya, tangan salah satu namja tersebut memegang senapan, sedang yang satunya memegang karung untuk membawa hasil jarahan. Yaa..mereka berdua berencana merampok bangsawan yang akan melintas . Jalanan itu sepi, karena merupakan jalan pintas menuju istana. Jarang warga yang lewat sana, kecuali para bangsawan muda. Mereka lebih memilih jalan itu ketimbang jalan utama karena mereka bisa menyalurkan hobi balap mereka. Walaupun kondisi jalan ada yang beberapa yang rusak dan berlubang, namun itu justru tantangan buat mereka.

"Viena-ah .." bisik namja yang bernama Kangin itu, rupanya selain mereka berdua ada beberapa orang lagi yang bersembunyi di balik tembok lainnya.

"Viena-ah...apa kau mendengarku ?"bisik Kangin lagi sedikit keras , saat orang yang dipanggilnya tak memberi jawaban.

"Ne..wae ?" tanya Yeoja itu. Yeoja yang bernama Vienna Yoo itu menoleh kearah Kangin dan temannya berada. Sebuah sepeda motor butut berdiri disebelahnya, motor terdebut digunakan untuk membawa hasil jarahan.

"Nanti aku akan menembak ban mobilnya, aku yakin mobil mereka akan berjalan lambat karena ada lobang. saat mobilnya berenti dan pemiliknya keluar, kita bertiga langsung serang, sedangkan Taemin mengambil apa yang ada di mobilnya,"ujar Kangin memberi tahu rencananya.

"Arraseo..tapi Kangin-ah, kita hanya merampok mobil yang melintas sendirian, aku tidak ingin mati konyol."ujar Vienna menasehati.

"Tenang saja.."jawab Kangin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Viena balas mengacungkan jempolnya. Satu-satunya yeoja dikomplotan perampok itu tampak tenang. Terlihat sekali kalau merampok bukan hal baru baginya. Semenjak ayahnya yang merupakan mantan kepala pengawal kerajaan meninggal, Ia dan ibunya hidup susah. Uang mereka habis untuk mebayar biaya perawatan ayahnya ketika sakit di tambah hutangnya diritenir semakin menumpuk. Oleh sebab itu, Ia ikut merampok bersama Kangin dan saudara-saudaranya. Kangin dan saudara-saudarnaya lebih dari sekedar teman buat Viena. Viena menganggapnya saudara. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Meskipun Viena lahir sebagai putri dari kepala pengawal kerajaan, namun dia merasa nyaman dan aman bermain bersama keluarga Kim. Walaupun mereka hidup sebagai perampok, tapi mereka saling mengasihi.

Suit..suit...

Suara siulan terdengar nyaring dari jauh, tanda dari Kim Taemin bahwa ada mobil bangswan yang akan melintas. Kangin bersiap-siap dengan senapannya, sedangkan Viena bersiiap-siap dengan penyamarannya, topeng satin hitam menutupi setengah wajahnya, dan topi koboi, pakaiaan kebesran yang dipakainya juga berguna untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai seorang yeoja.

Dor..

Duarrr (?)

Suara senapan dan ban pecah terdengar berbarengan. Mobil sport biru metalik itu pun terseok-seok ke pinggir jalan lalu berhenti. Tak lama kemudian pengemudi mobil itu turun, sambil mengumpat ditendangnya ban mobil malang itu. Shitt...

"Aishhh..sial.."desis pria itu marah, lalu ia berniat mengambil handphone untuk menghubungi teman-temannya. Pria itu selesai mengirim pesan, dan berniat masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menunggu. Tangannya baru aakan membuka pintu mobil saat terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan.

"Berhenti..berhenti.."

Gerakan tangannya sontak terhenti. _Perampok bertopeng_. Belum sempat pria itu berpikir panjang, pelipisnya terasa dingin. Tanpa menoleh namja itu tahu, kalau selaras senapan menempel di pelipisnya. Namja itu membalikan badan sambil mengangkat tangan, kini didepannya telah berdiri beberapa pria yang yang mengacungkan senjata kearahnnya. Pria itu nampak sedikit terkejut, tapi secepat kilat dia merubah ekspresi wajah terkejutnya dengan wajah tenang. Pria itu bersyukur dalam hati, karena dia sempat mengirim pesan kepada teman-temannya, sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengulur waktu. Sambil memandang tajam komplotan penjahat itu, Pria itu bertanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Siapa kalian ?" tanyanya, tapi tak satupun dari komplotan penjahat itu yang menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, Kangin dan saudara-saudaranya malah mendorong tubuh pria itu merapat dimobilnya membuat pria itu memberontak.

"SIAPA KALIAN ?"bentaknya.

Pria itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri, saat tiba-tiba "Siapapun kami itu tidak penting ,"sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakan Pria itu. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara dan memicingkan matanya saat melihat pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil berjalan kearahnya.

"Siapa kau ?"tanya Pria itu setengah membentak.

"Aku ? kau tidak tahu ?"tanya pria kecil itu, ada nada heran dalam suaranya. Sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, pria kecil itu menghampiri lelaki yang tangannya dipegang erat oleh Kangin dan Shindong.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku ?"tanya pria kecil itu lagi, setelah berada didepan tahanannya.

"Apa untungnya bagiku mengenal sekelompok penjahat seperti kalian."jawab pria itu sambil menyeringai. Pria kecil yang tak lain adalah Viena yang sedang menyamar itu tertawa jengkel melihat seringaian tahanannya, dengan angkuh dia berdiri dihadapan pria itu.

"Ck..rupanya kau tak sadar posisi tuan,"ujarnya , kepalanya kemudian menoleh kearah Taemin dan Kangin "Taemin-ah, cepat laksanakan tugasmu dan ikat tangan manusia sombong ini,"

"Arraseo, ,"jawab Taemin yang kini telah siap dengan karung ditangannya.

Setelah Kanngin dan Shindong menarik paksa Kyuhyun menjauh dari pintu mobil dan mengikatnya, Kibum mulai beraksi mengambil barang-barang yang sekiranya dapat menghasilkan uang .Mata pria bermarga Kim itu berbinar melihat interior mobil yang nampak mewah.

"Hyung..dia benar benar kaya,"teriaknya dari dalam mobil.

Viena, kangin, dan Shindong menyeringai puas, sedangkan pria itu nampak geram dan marah, mata coklatnya berkilat, dan tangan yang terikat itu terkepal. Viena yang menyadari itu menghentikan seringaiannya dan kembali mendekati pria itu.

"Cincinmu bagus tuan,"ujarnya sambil menunjuk cincin yang melingkar dijari tahanannya.

"Jangan kurang ajar kau bocah..kau belum tahu siapa aku!"teriak pria itu mengancam.

"Ck..rupanya kau masih belum sadar diri Tuan,!"desis Viena sambil tersenyum mengejek,tangannya begerak mencoba mengambil cincin dijari pria itu, tapi pria itu menepisnya kasar, meski akhirnya dia mendapat pukulan telak diperutnya dari Kangin.

"Apa itu cincin kawinmu?wah..ternyata kau bangsawan yang sangat mecintai istrinya.."ejek Viena sarkatis.

Pria itu mendelik marah, ingin dia berteriak dan mengatakan jati dirinya, tapi dia tahan karena dia ingin memeberi pelajaran kepada kelompok penjahat yang akhir akhir ini sering merampok kalangan bangsawan. Dia sedang mengulur waktu, karena dia yakin teman-temannya akan segera datang setelah dia tadi mengirim pesan. Setelah berhasil mengontrol kemarahannya, Pria itu menatap orang yang dia sangaka pria itu.

"Kau akan menyesal bocah kecil, aku pastikan kau dan komplotanmu akan dipenggal setelah ini,"desisnya.

Viena dan teman-temannya tergelak mendengar kata kata bernada mengancam dari korbannya tanpa menyadari kalau pria itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai jahat.

Tiba-tiba, suara deru mobil terdengar membelah malam, tawa Vienna dan komplotannya berhenti, Kangin yang tersadar lebih dulu berteriak histeris "pasukan kerajaan !mereka datang!lari!"

Terkesiap, Vienna menatap tahanannya, pria itu menyeringai puas.

"sialan kau,"Vienna mendesis."Kau sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu kami di sini!"

"Lari!Lari!"Kangin berteriak, dengan cepat dia menolong Taemin yang masih ada didalam mobil sambil berusaha membawa hasil jarahannya, begitu juga dengan Shindong.

Tatapan Viena mengarah kejalanan, ia tahu Kangin dan saudara-saudaranya akan menyuruhnya membawa motor butut yang ada dibalik tembok. Insting perempuannya mengalir dalam darahnya berteriak untuk mengajak Taemin yang baru berusia 12 tahun itu sebelum pasukan kerajaan mengejar mereka. Sudah puluhan kali mereka melarang Taemin mengikuti mereka, tapi anak itu tak pernah mendengar, sampai akhirnyaViena menyerah dan memberinya tugas yang realtif aman yaitu mengambil barang jarahan.

"Persetan denganmu, sialan!"Viena bergumam, meninggalkan tahanannya. Viena segera lari menghampiri motor bututnya, sementara Kangin dan saudara-saudaranya telah berlari mendahului. Dengan susah payah Viena berusaha menghidupkan motornya. Tepat ketika motor Viena hidup, viena melihat tahanan yang bertubuh tinggi itu menyuruk ketanah dan mengambil senapan yang tadi dilempar Kangin dan mengarahkan tembakannya kearah Kngin yang tengah berlari.

"Kangiiiin!"Viena segera melajukan motornya langsung kearah pria itu. Senapan meletus, menembak kearah angkasa.

Lelaki itu meloncat bangun dengan gesit, kemudian menangkap Viena, mencoba meriknya urun dari atas motor. Viena memukul dan menendangnya. Kangin memutar balik larinya kearah Viena untuk menolong.

Viena melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Kangin.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!Larihlah, bawa saudara-saudaramu !"

Kangin bimbang.

Suara deru mobil semakin dekat.

"Pergi!"Viena berseru lantang sambil menendang pria dihadapannya. Mundur sambil memegangi dadanya, pria itu mengumpat.

Melihat itu Kangin segera kembali berlari menyusul saudara-saudaranya, sesekali dengan cemas dia menoleh kearah Viena yang tengah bergulat.

Lelaki angkuh itu kembali menyerang Viena begitu Kangin berlalu.

Viena berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Pria yang awalnya tahannannya itu. Pria itu menjulang tinggi. Mata coklatnya berkilat marah dan ia mencengkeram Viena dengan kencang.

"Kau perampok kecil!'Pria itu membentak diwajah Viena.

"Lepaskan aku!"Viena melawannya. Viena berontak dan memukul wajah lawannya sekuat tenaga, melepaskan diri dari genggamnnya, dan melarikan diri kearah bangunan tua. Lelaki itu mengejar tak jauh dari belakangnya.

Jantung Viena berdebar dengan kencang, ia berlari menerobos runtuhan bangunan tua. Dalam kekalutan, Viena melihat Kangin dan saudara-saudaranya telah menghilang diujung jalan.

Viena merasa lega, namun kelegaan Viena tak berlangsung lama saat pria itu berhasil menangkapnya, menarik kain bajunya hingga robek.

Sesaat pria itu terkesiap melihat tatoo mawar dibahu kiri perampok jalanan itu, sebelum akhirnya pria itu menarik pinggul viena dengan tkedua tangannya dan menghempaskan Viena dibawah badannya saat mereka jatuh ketanah, membelitkan lengannya disekitar leher Viena.

"Jangan bergerak,"lelaki itu menggeram, terengah-engah.

Viena tak bergerak selama sekitar satu setengah detik, kemudian melakukan kebalikannya, menendang dan memberontak, memukul dan mencakar tanahdengan jemarinya yangterbungkus sarung tangan hitam.

"Lepaskan aku !"

"Berhentilah memberontak ! Kau sudahtertangkap, sialan !menyerahlah!"

Sambil menangkis serangan-serangandari pemuda itu, Kyuhyun menindih tubuh ramping pemuda bersyukur gulat adalah salah satu olahraga favoritnya dan dia mahir melakukannya. Ia tak mengira keahliannya itu berguna sekarang. Viena masih memukul-mukul dan memberontak,melawannya dengan membabi buta dan marah.

"Menyerahlah,"perintah Kyuhyun diantara giginya yang digemeretakkan.

Terengah-engah karena emosi,Kyuhyun menoleh cepat kearah jalanan dan melihat teman-teman serta pasukan pengawalnya mendekat."Disebelah sini!"teriaknya.

Karena gerakan Kyuhyun,Viena entah bagaimana berhasil membalikan badannyasehinggga tertelungkup, meski masih terperangkap dalam cengkeraman lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan dipenggal,"geram Kyuhyun.

"Tidak...,"

Kyuhyun menangkap tinju Viena yang melayang "Diamlah!"

Tiba-tiba Vienaa terperanjat dan menahan napas saat melihat cincin bestempel dijari Kyuhyun. Cincin berstempel sebagai tanda kedudukan Kyuhyun di Kerajaan Seoul dan cincin yang sempat Ia sangka cincin perkawinan itu.

"Kau...!"pekik Viena dengan suara parau, terperanjat.

Memberengut kesal kearah teman-temannya yang telat datang, Kyuhyun kemudian menundukan pandangannya dan menyipitkan matanya penuh kepuasan. "Ah, akhirnya kau sadar juga Perampok kecil."

Mata berwarna terang dibalik topeng itu tak sekalipun berkedip menatap Kyuhyun, terlihat begitu kaget dan dan ketakutan.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas penuh kecongkakan,kemudia tiba-tiba terdiam. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sepintas dia merasakan hal aneh dari tubuh yang tengah ditindihnya, walau akal sehatnya belum menyadarinya.

"Siapa namamu, perampok kurang ajar?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada berwibawa bangsawannya, memegang topeng hitam bocah dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Viena bergerak secepat kilat. Seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa menduganya saat perampok kecil itu dengan cepat menendangkan dengan keras di selangkangannya, tepat mengenai benda berharga miliknya. Kyuhyun terkesiap tak mampu bernapas, sejenak benar-benar tak berdaya. Perampok itu mendorong bahunya, menggulingkannya kesamping kemudian meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman tangannya yang kini ta bertenaga.

Sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa, Kyuhyun meneriakan perintah bak Raja yang sedang sangat murka,"Tangkap mereka!" Kyuhyun menggeram marah, sementa perampok kecil yang tak lain Viena itu menghiang menerobos kegelapan malam.

 **TBC**

 **Don't forget to review chinguu ^-^**


End file.
